ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
A Day They Would Never Forget
A Day They Would Never Forget is the seventh episode of Ben 10: Negative Rising. Plot Morgan Freeman is sitting on his couch. (Morgan Freeman): I wonder. Is that Nolan Batman marathon still on? I wanna see me kick some serious butt. Freeman changes the channel, only to find static. (??!??): MORGAN FREEMAN. I AM AGGREG- ER..I MEAN..GORDAN GLEEMAN. BRING ME THE INFINITY CUBE. (Morgan Freeman): Well, I'm sorry, Gordan Gleeman. I don't have it. I sent it far away in an ancient temple, during my time as a heavenly entity in the Bruce Almighty franchise which, in my opinion, needs a sequel: "Morgan Almighty", perhaps? (Gordan Gleeman): CURSES! AND STOP TALKING ABOUT YOUR ROLE AS GOD ALL THE TIME. The TV screen changes to that of Bane saying "Gotham is yours!". (Morgan Freeman, eating popcorn): I like that Bane fellow. Ben, Kevin, Gwen, and Brooke are in the Rust Bucket III. (Ben): Kevin. Where are we? (Kevin): The Osmagon System, Tennyson. Legend has it, there's a temple on a certain planet. (Ben): Gee...What's so special about that? (Kevin): Dunno, just sounded cool, I guess. (Gwen): Great reason. (Brooke): Uh huh. (Kevin): Trust me guys, this is really gonna pay off. I have a feeling. (Gwen): Riight. Kevin stares at a monitor. (Kevin): We're here! Make sure to put on your space suits. (Ben): I could just transform into Jetray. (Gwen): Suit. (Ben): Aww man. (Kevin): Realism is key, Ben. (Ben): Got it, Oh Mighty Hand Being. (Kevin): Oh shut it, Lloyd. (Brooke): Guys, I know I'm the new guy and all, but let's just stop arguing and get this done. (Kevin): Fine. The four of them are soon in space suits. (Kevin, opening the hatch): Alright people. We only have one shot at making this. Let's go! (Ben): I still think me using Jetray would have been easier. (Brooke): I bet it's cold out here. (Kevin, facepalming): NO. It's completely warm out. What do you think, this is a spa? Kevin continues moving. (Gwen): Don't worry, Brooke. Kevin can get harsh at times, but deep down, he's a good guy. (Ben): Except when he goes power-crazy and absorbs too much energy. (Gwen): Well..yeah. The group continues to move toward the temple. (Kevin): Okay, I think we should try to use a couple explosive charges to get in- (Ben): Can't I just transform into an alien and destroy the door?! (Kevin): NO. We can't always rely on your transformations. (Ben): That's it. Ben transforms into Jetray and blasts the door. (Gwen): Ben! The temple was full o- A trap activates, and the group falls into a pit. (Gwen): Traps.. (Jetray): How was I supposed to know?! (Gwen): I don't know, I just figured you'd know. (Brooke): Hellooo? Guys, there's a path leading somewhere. Brooke points in front of them. (Jetray): Let's go. Jetray reverts back, and the group walks along the path, which extends to a bridge that's over a massive void of nothingness. (Ben): Are you sure this is the right way? (Brooke): I don't know. (Kevin): I'm pretty sure. Keep moving. The four continue to move across the bridge. (Kevin): Anyway, why is that girl with us, anyway? (Ben): I told you, she's my sister in another dimension. A bad dimension.. Ben runs ahead of them, but stops suddenly. (Ben): Kevin, is that it? Ben points to a cube that's on a pedestal. (Kevin): Yeah. Kevin absorbs the material of the bridge and runs into the treasure room. (Gwen): Why do men always rush into things? (Brooke): I know, right? Kevin grabs the cube and runs back onto the bridge. (Kevin): That was easy. Kevin notices that the pedestal sunk into the floor. (Gwen): Spoke too soon! The bridges collapses underneath them. (Ben): Gwen? Any bright ideas? (Gwen): Abeo Exorior! The four of them immediately hold hands, and are teleported back to the Rust Bucket III. (Brooke, panting): Thanks Gwen. (Gwen): I think I need to lie down. I hate teleporting. Kevin sets the cube down on a table. (Kevin): Whatever you say. Kevin begins to take off. (Kevin): Fasten your seatbelts, everyone. Ben sits down in a chair. (Ben): I'm just glad we survived that.. (Brooke): We should try and figure out what this cube exactly does. The crew immediately gets to work, searching various informational sources, but after an hour, have no luck. (Ben): So...does anyone know what this thing does? (Gwen): I can't find it on the Extranet. (Brooke): Inter-dimensional communications are down. (Kevin): And I've talked to every weapons dealer, tech specialist, and alien historian I know, they didn't know anything about it, any of them. Except one. He called it "The Infinity Cube". Weird, huh? (Ben): Infinity Cube..I've heard that somewhere before. (Professor Paradox, appearing): You mean the ancient Celestialsapien power cube, which can grant whoever it believes to be worthy, a great, yet unspeakable, power? (Kevin, coughing): Just like a baby Celestialsapien. (Professor Paradox): On the contrary, Kevin. This also has a strong affect on any technology it is near. The Omnitrix, for example, once near it, the Infinity Cube may boost the usage time until it has to recharge. (Ben, staring at the Omnitrix): Really? (Professor Paradox): That is only a hypothesis, of course, Benjamin. (Ben): Oh. (Professor Paradox): I also brought our Galvan friend to help us in our troubles. Paradox opens his palm, revealing Azmuth. (Azmuth): Time travel..eh. I'll still have to get used to that. (Professor Paradox): Terribly sorry about that, my old friend. (Azmuth): On a unrelated note, Ben, come with me to this craft's laboratory, I have something that will aid you in the Time War. (Ben): A new Omnitrix? (Azmuth, annoyed): Why is it that whenever I have something for you, you automatically assume that it's an Omnitrix? (Ben): Sorry, force of habit. Azmuth ignores Ben, and walks into the laboratory. Ben soon follows. (Ben): So, what IS the thing that you were talking about? (Azmuth): A small upgrade to your Omnitrix, similar to the Ultimate Function on Albedo's Ultimatrixes. However, they are not exactly similar. These new forms will enhance the powers of your transformations, but only for a short period of time. (Ben): Does it involve taco pizza? (Azmuth): NO! NO TACO PIZZA. (Ben): Okay.. (Kevin): I like taco pizza. (Gwen): Me too. (Brooke): I don't! (Azmuth): No taco pizza. (Ben): But I want taco pizzaaaa. (Azmuth): You will get taco pizza once we end the Time War. (Ben): You know how long that's gonna take? (Azmuth): No, I don't, nor do I care. Now, give me your Omnitrix so I can upgrade it. Ben moves his wrist towards Azmuth, who opens the face plate, and attaches a metal ring around the Omnitrix core. (Azmuth): Now, transform into an alien. Perhaps Diamondhead or Raptorrumble. (Ben): Uh..who's "Raptorrumble"? (Azmuth): Just transform already. I'm getting a headache. Ben transforms into Four Arms, and taps the ring around the Omnitrix. (Gwen): Ben, you're glowing. (Azmuth): The process involves glowing. Four Arm's outfit changes, along with his skin, and Omnitrix. (Azmuth): Presenting..Upgraded Four Arms! (Brooke): Wicked! (Four Arms 2.0): I think "Four Arms 2.0" is cooler. (Azmuth): Whatever you say. (Kevin): Hey Tennyson, I think we'll need that extra power soon! (Four Arms 2.0): How come? (Gwen, looking at a screen): We're being followed by..ninjas? (Kevin): You mean the Bellwood High Council Ninjas? (Gwen, glaring at Kevin): You KNOW them? (Kevin): Uh...that's not important right now. (Gwen and Brooke): Yes it is. (Kevin): Look, I sorta broke into their hideout a few weeks ago, and "borrowed" some sweet alien tech. Hey, it was Techadon tech, those guys are practically geniuses when it comes to weapons. (Azmuth): Techadonians are highly advanced weapon constructors. I don't blame him. How exactly did you "break into their hideout"? (Kevin): I...I rammed into the wall with my car. (Gwen): I guess that makes you a genius too, huh? (Four Arms 2.0): Guys, the ninjas are getting closer! (Kevin): Activating rear laser cannon. Kevin flips a switch, and a laser cannon on the end of the ship fires at the ninjas, but misses. (Brooke, sighing): Allow me. She tries to activate the jump drive, but it's offline. (Kevin): We're doomed. The ninjas activate a tractor beam. (Gwen): Why did you have to break into their base? (Kevin): Cause I felt like beating some guys up, okay? The Rust Bucket III is pulled towards the ninjas' ship. (Four Arms 2.0): What now? (Kevin, absorbing the metal on the control panel): We pummel them to a pulp! The cargo bay door is cut through with a laser, and the ninjas storm in. (Four Arms 2.0): It's clobbering time! Four Arms 2.0 runs up to a ninja and punches him in the stomach. (Ninja): No. You have dishonored my people, Kevin Levin! Prepare to die! The ninja runs toward Kevin. (Kevin): Okay, this is gonna feel good. Kevin socks the ninja in the jaw, knocking him down. (Ninja Leader): BEN TENNYSON. (Four Arms 2.0): What? The Omnitrix starts blinking, and shuts down the Upgraded Function, reverting Four Arms 2.0 back to his regular self. (Four Arms): No extra power? Come on. The Ninja Leader pulls out a plasma sword, and dashes towards Four Arms. (Four Arms): Bring it on. Four Arms swats at the Leader, who blocks the punch with his sword. (Ninja Leader): Coward. He looks behind him, as a large figure walks in. (Aggregor): Hello, hatchling. (Kevin): Great. Now I get to pummel YOU! (Brooke): Is he a bad guy? (Gwen): Kevin, dear. Why didn't you tell us that they were led by Aggregor?! (Kevin): I didn't know! (Four Arms, timing out): What do you want, Aggregor? (Aggregor): The Infinity Cube. Now. (Ben): Never. Aggregor grabs Azmuth and starts absorbing his intelligence. (Aggregor): Give it to me, or the Galvan dies. (Ben): Azmuth! (Azmuth): You're bluffing, Aggreg- Er dur hur, pretty llama. (Aggregor): Your tactics are off, Tennyson. You should have planned a more...direct attack. (Ben): More direct?! Says the guy who just appears for no reason at all! (Gwen): Ben.. (Ben): No Gwen. I never let him win. Or Vilgax. Or Diagon. Or Khyb- (Kevin): Actually you did let Khyber win a few times. (Ben): My point is, I've never let a major threat wi- (Kevin): Then there were the Incurseans.. (Ben): You know what I mean! Aggregor grabs a ninja's sword and begins absorbing the energy. (Aggregor): Surrender, Ben Tennyson. And I might just spare your puny life. (Ben): You know how LAME that line is, Aggrebore? Maybe you should join Eyawn over in the lame villains corner. (Aggregor): I AM NOT LAME. I AM..extremely awesome! BOW BEFORE THE MIGHT OF..uh...AWESOMEGOR! (Ben, yawning): That's what all the LAME villains say. And, Awesomegor? That's even worse than Aggrebore! Congrats, you just gave yourself an awful nickname! (Brooke, snickering): Good one. (Aggregor, furious): I will end you, Ben Ten! Aggregor charges at Ben and fires an energy blast at him. (Gwen): Contego! Gwen protects Ben with mana. (Aggregor): Yes! Feed me, girl. I grow stronger by the minute. Every ounce of power increases my might! Kevin kicks Aggregor. (Kevin): Hey, freakshow! Remember our old score? Ben, the watch. (Ben): Kevin, you might go insane. Aggregor tosses Kevin aside, and grabs the Infinity Cube. (Aggregor, mutating): ABSOLUTE POWER, IN THE PALM OF MY HAND. I am..complete. Aggregor glows red, clutching his face. (Aggregor): What is this? You..tricked me! (Professor Paradox): Aggregor is being driven mad by the power of the Infinity Cube. This is why Morgan Freeman and I hid it: So nobody would have to endure this level of pain and torture. (Aggregor, screaming): MAKE IT STOP. (Ben, stepping back): What do I do? (Professor Paradox): Clockwork might be able to get rid of Aggregor, once and for all. (Ben): Paradox, if I kill Aggregor, I'm as bad as him, Vilgax, Diagon, Ben 666, Khyber, and every other murderer I've fought. Why would I want to willingly become that? Now stand down, and let me do this my way. (Professor Paradox): You are right, Ben. Do what you think should be done. (Ben): First, the electrical energy. Ben transforms into Feedback and absorbs the electrical energy from Aggregor. (Feedback): Now, the plasma. Atomix should be able to handle this, right? (Professor Paradox): I suggest a Cosmosapien. Here. Paradox hits the Omnitrix symbol, transforming Ben into Spactor. (Spactor): What can this guy do? (Professor Paradox): Gravitational fields, absorb plasma energy, create energy fields. The works. (Spactor): Sweet! Spactor creates a purple bubble around Aggregor. (Aggregor): Never. Aggregor breaks out of the bubble, and fires a heat ray at Spactor. (Gwen): The air in here might run out! Kevin, shields. Kevin activates the emergency shields for the windows. (Spactor): I love how Brooke isn't helping at all right now! (Gwen): She's trying to fix the warp drive..and free Zed from her cage in the cargo bay..and try to keep us all from going whacko. Aggregor slams his fist into the floor, causing the RB III to tilt downwards. Ben for some reason times out! Kevin runs to his seat and messes with the controls. (Kevin): I can't pull up! (Ben): Then I guess I'll have to fix this myself. Ben transforms into Big Chill, and grabs Aggregor. (Big Chill): Okay, Aggregor. Allons-y! The two become intangible, and phase through the windows. (Big Chill): Batter up. Big Chill throws Aggregor into space, and gets under the RB III. (Brooke): I GOT ZED. Zed whimpers, but then licks Kevin. (Kevin): It's okay, girl. The Rust Bucket III clatters, and starts tilting upwards. (Kevin): Probably Ben. Big Chill is freezing the engine, attempting to cool it down. (Big Chill): Come on, come on! The smoke coming from the engine stops, and Ben breaks the ice, to allow it to continue working properly. (Big Chill): And that's how it's done. He goes back into the RB III, and then times out. (Ben): I'm worn out..Burger Shack, anyone? Everyone laughs. THE END..I GUESS Characters *Ben Tennyson *Gwen Tennyson *Kevin Levin *Brooke Tennyson *Azmuth *Professor Paradox *Morgan Freeman *Zed (first reappearance) Villains *Aggregor (first reappearance) *High Council Ninjas (first appearance) Aliens Used *''Jetray'' *''Four Arms'' **''Four Arms 2.0'' (first appearance) *''Feedback'' (first reappearance) *''Spactor'' (first appearance) *''Big Chill'' Spells Used *Abeo Exorior (first reappearance) Category:Episodes Category:Ben 10: Negative Rising Episodes Category:Ben 10: Negative Rising Season One Category:Lego Master